Welcome to Family Guy: QFS (Quest Walkthrough)
Tutorial Walkthrough This is basically a tutorial in the game. This quest is unlocked once you start the game, after the opening cut-scene. Part 1 (After the cut-scene..) Aw, geez. I destroyed Quahog. And years of drinking have destroyed my cognitive function. But let’s focus on the first problem and never talk about the second. Make Peter Put Out Fire. Hey, The fire's out and I found some coins in the rubble! Now I can fix my house and get back to watching any show on HBO that promises nudity. (Tap on the griffin house to repair. Use the Mexican worker to fix it.) (After you have done that...) You have found Chris! Wow, Chris survived! Looks like that thick skull’s good for something after all. Dad! I got scared and wet myself when I saw the fight. Can you find me some new pants, socks, and money for therapy? Sure thing, Chris, I’ll get you new clothes. Part of being a terrible parent is putting Band-Aids on problems.” Part 2 Get the pants Chris needs Make Peter tear of his pants. Thanks, Dad! These pants smell significantly less like my own pee! Sweet! I found golden Clams in my house! School taught me that Quahog settlers used Clams as money. And that they’re magic and speed up time! I can use Clams to finish stuff fast and buy things? Makes sense to me. Part 3 Follow the Prompts Alright, I’m rich! NO one cares if rich people pee themselves! Isn’t that right, Monocle-Clad Gentleman? Monocle-Clad Gentleman says “It is!" Follow the Prompts...again..and waste 1 clam to get Chris faster Yay! Thanks for getting me these socks! One day I’m gonna make a honest woman out of you. Follow the prompts to get Chris as a character! Thanks for helping me out, Dad. We should find the rest of the family to help you get revenge on the giant chicken! Okay, but let’s start close to home because I’m not allowed to cross the street. Quest for Cable Part 1 Tap Peter for a new quest. Our first quest is to get the cable back! Hey, I know! I’ll make Chris into a satellite dish! He’s got enough metal in him from when he thought swallowing forks would turn him into wolverine.” (Click on your task book to start (Quest for Cable quest.) Make Peter and Chris get better reception. (After you have completed the task...) Well, I MacGyvered the crap outta Chris and that didn't work. Let's just steal Joe's cable. The Road to Re-building Part 1 Let's use the money to rebuild the Swanson House to steal Joe's cable. It's better than buying boring stuff like health insurance. (Build the Swanson House, and fulfill Bonnie's needs.) (Tap the shopping cart in the bottom corner of your screen to buy the Swanson House.) in... ' (After it has finished building...You found Bonnie!!!) Hi, Peter. Joe's not here, but I found your emergency kit! Some things are missing, but if you help me find them, we can use it to start fixing things up. Sure, Bonnie. As long as one of the things isn't spiders, I'm in. I hate spiders. ''Get the things Bonnie wants. '''1 1''' '''1 After you give all of the adrenaline to Bonnie... Here's that adrenaline, Bonnie. Even though we're doing nothing wrong, I still feel like I'll have to explain this to my wife. After you give Bonnie all of the oregano... You know what would go awesome with this oregano? 60 tacos. After you give Bonnie all of the fireworks... Nothing... (After you have gone through all of that work, you unlocked Bonnie!) Things I learned: *When you build buildings, people come out! Kind of a bummer that it was Bonnie, but let's be glad it wasn't Jodie Foster. We get it, you're proud of yourself. Category:Quests